There is known a disk array device which includes a plurality of hard disk devices, treats the plurality of the hard disk devices as one storage device, and distributes data to the plurality of the hard disk devices to be stored therein. In the hard disk device, since a head moves on a hard disk, which is a recording medium, to read and write data, speedy reading can be expected due to shortening a head seek time by performing sequential writing operations.
In addition, a storage device capable of easily increasing capacity by connecting a plurality of memory nodes each having a storage element and a data transmission function has been developed. In the case where each memory node receives data of which destination is the memory node itself, the memory node performs a predetermined operations of reading, writing, or the like. In the case where each memory node receives data of which destination is not the memory node itself, the memory node transmits the received packets to another appropriate memory node. Each memory node repeats appropriate data transmission, so that the data can reach a target memory node.
In the disk array device of the related art, a physical array of the hard disk devices is not considered. Therefore, in the case where the access control for the disk array device of the related art is directly applied to the storage device configured by connecting the memory nodes to each other, a stand-by time of data transmission is lengthened due to the access concentration on the memory node, so that there is a problem in that the throughput is deteriorated.
Namely, if the sequential writing in the hard disk device is directly applied to the storage device configured by connecting the memory nodes to each other, access is concentrated on one memory node, and thus, the stand-by time of data transmission occurs, so that reading efficiency may be deteriorated.